Hold me now
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Traduction de Michael Serpent! one shot HPDM. Drago sauve Harry de la noyade, il va en subir les conséquences plus qu'innatendues!


Coucou tout le monde, me voilà avec une traduction, depuis le temps que je voulais le faire ! Avec mon couple yaoi préféré ! je vous laisse savourer !

**Auteur : Michael serpent**

**Traductrice : Angelinadelacour**

**Rating : R**

**Pairing : Yaoi, HP/DM One shot!**

**Notes: cette fic ne m'appartient pas! C'est juste une petite traduction car je voulais faire partager cette super fic avec ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de bien décrypter l'anglais ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**_HOLD ME NOW_**

**C'était un chaud jour d'été. La septième et dernière année à Poudlard touchait bientôt à fin pour Drago Mafoy. Il flottait paresseusement dans le lac, l'eau rafraîchissant ses oreilles et le soleil brûlant sa peau sensible. Lui et plusieurs garçons de septième année venaient juste de finir une partie de Beach volley, qui c'est naturellement fini par la victoire de l'équipe de Drago et maintenant il nageait pour faire partir sa transpiration.**

**Toutefois, son esprit était occupé par autre chose. A savoir, qu'Harry Potter avait fait parti de son équipe aujourd'hui. Bien sur, il avait fait parti de différentes équipes auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais partager le même côté que Potter. Drago était à peu près sûr que c'était un tour diabolique de Blaise Zabini et de Seamus Finnigan, c'est deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien l'un avec l'autre, riant constamment sous cape à quelques farces de leur cru.**

**Drago jura lorsque quelqu'un le chatouilla sur le côté.**

**« Joli piercing au nombril, Malfoy »**

**Drago tourna sa tête sur le côté et rencontra une paire menaçante d'iris vertes.**

**« Potter, tu me dérange pendant ma sieste de beauté », répliqua Drago, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.**

**« Vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que tu en avais besoin. »**

**Drago laissa l'air entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons et reposa ses pieds sur le fond du lac. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Oh, rien du tout… » Harry sourit largement et commença à s'éloigner de la place en nageant.**

**« Comment ça 'rien du tout' » s'écria Drago avec consternation. « Reviens ici, petit emmerdeur de service »**

**« Tu as peur de t'éloigner du rivage ? Malfoy ? » sa moqua Harry.**

**Drago fit la moue. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les eaux profondes. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Potter sois au courant.**

**« Non, c'est de toi que j'ai peur » hurla-t-il à Harry. « Tu es tellement étrange » ( note de la traductrice : traduire weird est assez dur …) **

**« Pauvre Drago Malfoy, effrayé par le grand Harry Potter… », chantonna Harry en nageant plus loin encore. **

**« Ah, c'est comme ça, tu vas voir »gronda-t-il. Il se mit à nager après le griffondor.**

**Drago atteignit le garçon aux cheveux de jais à cinquante mètre du rivage. Harry faisait plusieurs longs plongeons, émergeant en un point différent de celui où il avait disparu.**

**« Tu es une des plus grandes calamités, Potter » remarqua le serpentard de sa voix traînante. Il enleva ses cheveux argentés hors de ses yeux. « Je ne te comprends pas du tout.»**

**Harry sourit, secoua ses longues mèches en envoyant des gouttes d'eau partout. Drago grimaça et se remis à flotter sur le dos, c'était une très bonne position pour bronzer un peu. Il nota vaguement que Harry avait plonger en dessous de lui à sa gauche pour réapparaître à sa droite.**

**Le soleil brillait fortement et l'eau froide était rafraîchissante. Le blond se relaxa complètement, se réjouissant de tout son cœur de cette nouvelle zone de paix, maintenant que Voldemort était définitivement détruit . Il était heureux. Il avait reçu de super notes à ses examens de fins d'années et la cérémonie de remise des diplômes allait avoir lieux dans trois jours. Quand l'école serait définitivement finie, il vivrait de son énorme fortune dans son manoir du Wiltshire, ne faisant rien d'autre que la fête. Après tout, ses parents étaient tout deux à Azkaban, de ce fait, ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de brûler la maison de la cave au grenier si l'envie lui en prenait.**

**Soudain Drago remarqua que Harry n'avait pas refait surface depuis un bon moment.**

**« Potty » s'écria-t-il, en lançant des coups d'œil frénétique autour de lui. « Harry »**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut de petites bulles remontant à la surface non loin de lui.**

**« Merde »**

**Drago n'y pensa pas deux fois, d'un rapide mouvement, il plongea vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'Harry avait coulé. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'il nageait de plus en plus profondément. A peu près cinq mètres en dessous, il s'aperçut, à sa grande horreur, que Potter était en train de se débattre pour sa vie contre le Calamar Géant.**

**Drago vit que le calamar avait entouré de ses tentacules la taille, les bras et les jambes de Harry, ce qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Merci Merlin pour ses capacités à produire un peu de magie sans baguette. Il s'approcha de Harry, envoya un peu d'air dans ses poumons avant de conjurer un sort de Tête en Bulle. Harry paraissait semi conscient.**

**Il conjura une autre Tête en Bulle pour lui même et attaqua le Calamar Géant. Il se glissa le long du corps de Harry jusqu'à ses pieds. Il pressa la tentacule de toutes ses forces et invoqua un charme de flammes qui agissaient même dans l'eau. La tentacule trembla violemment puis finalement se retira. Pour celle qui était autour du bassin de Harry, il utilisa le sort de 'Reducto' qui toucha aussi la tentacule autour des ses bras. Le Calamar Géant poussait des cris à faire froid dans le dos, et le blond fut content de voir que qu'une de ses tentacules se fendait en deux. Le monstre marin plongea dans les profondeurs ténébreuses du lac, là d'ou il été venu.**

**Le serpentard poussa un soupir de soulagement et pris le corps faible du grifondor dans ses bras, ramenant leur tête à la surface.**

**« Potter, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » s'écria Drago, secouant le brun par les épaules quand ils furent capables de respirer librement à nouveau. « Es-tu blessé ? »**

**Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis il agrippa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et ses jambes autour de son bassin.**

**« Potter, qu'est-ce…. »**

**Ennuyé, il ne put finir sa phrase. Il venait de réaliser que Harry pleurait.**

**« Très bien », dit-il, fatigué, « je vais nous ramener vers le rivage. »**

**« Il est en état de choc », constata Hermione, son inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix.**

**« Moi aussi, je vais très bien », s'écriaDrago, droit devant elle, sous le coup de la panique. « _Sortez-le de moi_** »

**« Nous essayons », grogna Ron derrière lui. « Mais il est comme collé à toi, Harry ? Harry ! »**

**Mais Harry ne réagit d'aucune façon à la voix de Ron. A la place, il resserra son étreinte sur Drago.**

**« Par tout l'enfer, la belette, tu ne peux pas faire _quelque chose ! »_ geignit le serpentard, il trébucha, tombant sur ses genoux et ses coudes, Harry était pressé par son poids. « C'est _vraiment_ dérangeant »**

**Crabbe, Goyle, Finnigan et Zabini commencèrent à rire discrètement derrière eux.**

**« Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon tous les deux », pouffa Pansy Parkinson.**

**« Oh, fermes-la, tu veux » cria Drago. « Enlevez-le moi _immédiatement ! »_**

**« Peut-être que tu devrais essayé de l'épuiser d'une quelconque façon » se moqua Blaise. « Cela devrait fonctionner »**

**Ron et Hermione protestèrent vivement, et Drago fut plus qu'horrifié par la proposition de son ami.**

**« Eh bien, tu es déjà dans une position plus que prometteuse » Seamus essayait de défendre son ami serpentard.**

**Immédiatement, Drago essaya de se relever, mais ne parvint qu'à rouler sur le dos, Harry au dessus de lui.**

**« Potter, je te préviens, tu es un homme mort si tu ne te dégages pas de moi dans la putain de seconde qui suit. »**

**Toutefois, Harry entera juste son visage dans la nuque de Drago affectivement et tremblant.**

**Drago roula les yeux de frustration.**

**« Je n'aurais jamais dû te sauver, Merlin seul sait pourquoi je l'ai fait »**

**Harry soupira chaudement contre la peau de Drago.**

**« Potter, s'il te plait »**

**« Comme je le disais, il est en état de choc » répéta Hermione, paraissant impuissante. « Il ne veut pas partir »**

**« Ne peut tu vraiment rien faire à ça Hermione » s'écria Ron. « Il est en train de serrer le cou de _Malfoy_ en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pas moi, pas toi, ni même son cousin Dudley, mais _Malfoy._**

**« Hey, où est le problème si c'est moi ? » bouda Drago.**

**« Tout ! » s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron dans une parfaite synchronisation.**

**Drago se renfrogna. Il roula de nouveau sur lui même de sorte qu'il était au dessus de Harry, puis s'assit, le brun sur ses genoux.**

**Crabbe et Goyle se rapprochèrent.**

**« Drago, tu es recouvert de sable »dit Goyle. « Est-ce que ça ne pique pas ? »**

**Le serpentard regarda le ciel bleu et vociféra : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? _Bien sur que ça pique et que ça gratte ! Pourrais-tu arrêter, s'il te plait, d'être aussi stupide une fois dans ta vie ! »_**

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver sur nous » le défendit Crabbe. « Tout est entièrement de ta faute, personne ne t'as demander de le sauver, tu l'as fait…tout seul. »**

**Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. « N'en parlez pas à mes parents, s'il vous plait ! Je ne sais, par l'enfer, ce qui m'est venu en tête. »**

**« Tes parents sont à Azkaban » remémora Goyle.**

**« Ah, _merci de me le rappeler ! » _s'irrita Drago.**

**« Je pense que nous devrions aller voir Mme Pomfresh » décida Hermione. « Elle saura quoi faire pour Harry. »**

**Drago lui lança : « Comment, exactement, penses-tu que je vais arriver jusqu'au château avec Potter pendu à mon cou comme un désespéré ! »**

**« Eh bien… »**

**« Oui ? » Il braqua ses yeux de glace sur elle. « Par tout les dieux, dis-moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais marcher ! alors dis-moi, s'il te plait, comment faire. »**

**« Peut-être…peut-être que Pomfresh pourrait venir ici » suggestionna-t-elle timidement, elle s'adressa à Ron. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »**

**Mais Ron se balançait étourdiment autour de la plage, parlant à tout le monde, il ne l'avait pas entendu.**

**Drago tressailli lorsqu'il sentit Harry bouger sur ses jambes, installant ses mains autour de son bassin et nichant ça tête de l'autre côté de son cou.**

**« Granger…je pense..qu'il revient à lui » Il avala sa salive.**

**Hermione vint instantanément plus près, prenant équilibre sur ses genoux, à côté du couple.**

**« Harry !Harry ! Peux-tu m'entendre ? »**

**« Il n'es pas sourd, Granger » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Il est juste insupportable »**

**Hermione regarda Drago de ses yeux meurtriers, et continua à parler à Harry. Elle glissa sa main dans les mèches sombres et les lissa.**

**« Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? »**

**« Fais attention de ne pas _me_ toucher, Granger », la menaça le blond.**

**« Oh, la ferme Malfoy » se rebiffa-t-elle. « C'est entièrement de ta faute »**

**Drago eut la grâce de paraître insulté. « Pour ton information, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si je n'avait pas été là ! »**

**« Ouais, ouais, on sait ça, mais si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas nager si loin et … »**

**Drago perdit le fil de sa tirade car il se concentrait sur la sensation de frottement de la joue de Harry dans son cou alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration. Puis il sentit ses cils le chatouiller sur la peau de sa nuque.**

**« La ferme, Granger » dit-il, faisant ainsi taire la griffondor qui lui lança un regard furieux. « Je pense…qu'il se réveille »**

**En effet, Harry était en train de remuer, ses mains descendirent plus bas dans la dos du serpentard, ses ongles effleurant la peau d'ivoire. Drago eut soudain une envie de gémir, mais se retint de justesse. Après tout, c'était ce Harry putain de Potter qui était dans ses bras et il ne devait en aucun cas prendre plaisir à la situation.**

**« Très, peux-tu, hem… te détacher de moi » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry. « Je pense que tu ne veux pas rester la plus longtemps que nécessaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les gens sont déjà…rassemblés en troupeau autour de nous. Est-ce que tu comprends vraiment qui je suis Potter ?**

**Harry marmonna une phrase incohérente dans l'épaule de Drago.**

**« Oui, je suis Drago Malfoy, ton pire cauchemar…maintenant, si tu pouvait, _s'il te plait_, aller ailleurs… ? »**

**Mais Harry ne bougea pas, au contraire il se nicha un peu plus sous le menton du blond.**

**Celui-ci roula encore les yeux de frustration.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »**

**Toutes les septième années sursautèrent, à part Harry et Drago, et saluèrent le Professeur Rogue.**

**« Potter est en train de m'étrangler, Professeur »pleurnicha le serpentard. « Je l'ai sauvé de la noyade et regardez le maintenant »**

**« Il me semble qu'il est plutôt lover contre vous plus qu'il ne vous étrangle, Mr. Malfoy » Sa bouche esquissa un semblant de sourire.**

**« Putain, il n'y a rien de drôle ! » s'énerva Drago.**

**« Surveillez votre langage, Mr. Malfoy » Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Weasley, donnez ses deux couvertures à Malfoy et aidez le à en recouvrir une autour de Potter. Il est gelé. »**

**Ron fit comme il lui avait dit, sans toutefois oublier de lui jeter un regard furieux. Il savait que Rogue avait fait parti de l'Ordre et donc qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de Harry, mais c'était toujours étrange d'entendre quelque chose de ce genre sortir de sa bouche.**

**« Est-ce qu'on va bientôt les séparer » demanda Ron, pendant qu'il mettait la couverture autour des épaules de Harry.**

**Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement, apparemment la situation lui semblait assez comique.**

**« Nous allons voir combien de temps ils vont tenir. »**

**« Professeur » protesta vivement Drago. « Je n'aime pas du tout la situation. »**

**« Donc vous feriez mieux de commencer à le frictionner pour qu'il se réchauffe. » répliqua Rogue, son esquisse de sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres.**

**« Quoi ? Le frictionner ? » Le serpentard blond n'était pas près de sortir de son cauchemar aujourd'hui.**

**« Oui, pourquoi pas » ricana le maître de potions. « Ou j'ai bien peur qu'il reste ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Vous devez faire en sorte qu'il se sente en sécurité et confortable .»**

**« En sécurité et confortable ? » La panique avait envahi la voix de Drago. « Je veux que tout cela cesse, je ne le frictionnerais pas, par Lucifer, et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente en sécurité dans _MES bras_, allez tous en enfer. »**

**Harry murmura encore quelque chose dans son épaule.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le serpentard, sous pression.**

**Rogue eut un sourire affecté : « Je pense qu'il a dit quelque chose du genre _« ne pars pas Drago »._**

**Ron déglutit de surprise et Hermione lança à Rogue un regard mauvais.**

**« Il n' a _rien_ dit de cette sorte » bouillonna-t-elle.**

**« Oh, mais je pense qu'il l'a fait, Miss » répliqua l'homme, son sourire moqueur encore bien présent.**

**« Je veux aller à l'infirmerie, immédiatement » commanda Drago. « _immédiatement_ »**

**« Ce serait sage en effet » acquiesça Rogue. « Vous êtes tous les deux couverts de marques de brûlures. C'est à cause du Calamar, Mr. Malfoy ? »**

**« Oui, c'était lui » confirma Drago. « Il entraînait Potter vers le fond et j'ai utilisé quelques sorts pour qu'il enlève ses tentacules de lui. »**

**Harry resserra son étreinte doucement, et Drago rougit : « Potter »**

**La bouche de Rogue de tordit dangereusement : « Il se love comme un chaton contre vous, Mr. Malfoy »**

**« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » cria Drago.**

**« Bien sur que si » rit bêtement Pansy.**

**« Mais fermez-la » hurla Ron.**

**« Tout cela est vraiment dérangeant » marmonna-t-elle.**

**« Très bien, tout le monde » déclara Rogue de sa voix traînante. « Aidez Mr. Malfoy et Mr. Potter à arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je pense que Mme Pomfresh devrait jeter un coup d'œil à ces brûlures. »**

**Crabbe et Goyle voulurent aidaient Drago à se mettre debout alors que Ron et Hermione voulurent supporter Harry.**

**« Je…je pense que je peux le porter moi-même » décida finalement le blond. « Il n'est pas très lourd, vous savez. C'est juste que…je n'aime pas à avoir à mettre mes bras autour de lui. »**

**« Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon tous les deux » minauda Pansy.**

**« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Parkinson » la menaça Drago.**

**Il jeta plusieurs regards d'avertissement autour de lui pour prévenir quiconque voudrait faire une remarque, puis glissa enfin ses bras autour de Harry et le maintint contre lui.**

**« Ok, allons-y, et vite. Je n'aime pas me balader partout avec mes vêtements mouillés, portant Potter dans mes bras comme si c'était une femme enceinte. »**

**Rogue hocha la tête, regardant le cher couple, puis pris la tête de file vers le château. Ron et Hermione les suivirent fronçant continuellement les sourcils.**

**Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie dix minutes plus tard. Mme Pomfresh allait justement sortir pou aller prendre une tasse de thé quand l'étrange groupe fit son apparition dans son antre.**

**« Poppy » la salua Rogue. « Nous avons un petit problème ici. »**

**« _Un petit problème_ » s'exhorta Drago. « Je pense que c'est _vraiment_ sérieux. »**

**« Eh bien, où vous êtes vous fourré tous les deux ? » déplora-t-elle. « Vous vous êtes encore battu, c'est ça ? »**

**« Est-ce que nous avons une tête à nous être battus ? » cria Drago. « Potter s'est lover dans mon cou et ne veux plus me lâcher, nom de dieu ! »**

**« Votre langage, Mr. Malfoy. » lui rappela son directeur de maison.**

**« Oh, c'est vraiment merveilleux de voir que vous arriver enfin à vous entendre. » s'extasia l'infirmière.**

**Drago gronda dangereusement.**

**« Poppy, Mr. Malfoy aimerait votre assistance pour dépêtrer Potter de lui. » expliqua Rogue. « Il est en état de choc, après avoir failli se noyer il y a une demi-heure. »**

**« Se noyer ? » s'épouvanta la femme en blanc.**

**« A cause du Calamar Géant. »indiqua Hermione.**

**« Et ce bâtard de Malfoy l'a sauvé. » ajouta Ron.**

**« Maintenant, Harry est en état de choc et ne veut plus se détacher de lui. » fini Hermione.**

**« Et je suis supposée croire tout cela ? » soupira-t-elle en commençant à associer divers ingrédients pour les marques de brûlures.**

**Drago s'assit sur un des lits, Harry sur ses genoux. Leur couverture était tombée quelque pars pendant le trajet vers l'aile de l'infirmerie et ils tremblaient tous deux de froid. Il attrapa celle du lit et la mit sur ses propres épaules, laissant Harry dans la froid.**

**« Cela n'est pas très charitable à vous, Mr. Malfoy. » nota Poppy, en voyant le geste du serpentard. « Vous pourriez penser un peu plus aux autres, Mr Potter a autant froid que vous. »**

**« Il peut prendre soin de lui-même » protesta Drago.**

**« Non, il ne le peut pas. » répliqua Hermione qui s'empressa de prendre une autre couverture pour l'enrouler autour de Harry. « J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant. »**

**Harry marmonna encore quelques mots incohérents dans le cou de Drago, celui-ci roula les yeux, totalement désespéré. « Potter. »**

**Toutefois, Drago se figea quand il sentit la main de Harry atteindre le piercing de son nombril. Il jouait avec les deux petits diamants, et Drago sentit sa panique grandir de plus en plus. Nerveusement, il lança des regards autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de quelque chose. Heureusement, il semblait que les deux couvertures était une bonne protection pour le regard des autres.**

**« Potter, ne fais pas ça » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Potter pendant que Mme Pomfresh expliquait les propriétés du médicament à Hermione et Ron. « ça…me rends… dur. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Drago pouvait sentir Harry sourire largement contre sa peau.**

**« Putain, tu es un tel boulet, Potter » déclara-t-il. « Tu le sais ça ? »**

**Le corps d'Harry trembla de son rire silencieux. C'était certain, il faisait semblant d'être à demi conscient.**

**« Potter, je te préviens, si tu n'enlève pas tes doigts de mon ventre.. . »murmura Drago, mais il se tut en sentant que Potter s'activait encore plus sur son ventre. « Oh, putain… »**

**« Vous êtes réchauffés maintenant ? » s'enquit l'infirmière, faisant rougir furieusement le blond.**

**« Oui, nous sommes...réchauffés. »**

**Rogue lui parut un peu trop amusé à son goût.**

**« Maintenant, je veux que tout le monde quitte mon infirmerie » déclara-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas les soigner correctement si une troupe me déconcentre. Allez, partez…tous, même vous professeur Rogue »**

**Harry éclata de rire discrètement, ce qui fit devenir Drago plus excité et gêné.**

**« Vous deux, enlevez moi ses couvertures… » commença Poppy, lorsqu'il furent seuls.**

**« NON, nononononon…. » s'exclama Drago en resserrant la couverture fermement autour d'eux.**

**« Mr. Malfoy, il n'est pas possible que je soigne les brûlures de Mr. Potter à travers le tissus, n'est-ce pas ? Hum… »**

**Le serpentard avala sa salive de travers quand il sentit la langue de Harry titiller une veine palpitante de son cou.**

**« C'est bien ce que je pensais » confirma-t-elle en enlevant la couverture de Harry. « Voyons voir…tut tut »**

**Encore une fois, Harry pleurnicha dans le cou de Drago pendant que Mme Pomfresh soignait les blessures de son dos et de ses bras. Cela réveillait les pulsions de Drago qui essayait de penser à des choses moins excitantes, comme Millicente Bullstrod couverte d'un nouveau bikini.**

**Quand l'infirmière voulut s'occuper du ventre de Harry et de ses jambes, il ne voulut pas se détacher de Drago. Il s'accrocha désespérément à lui pendant toute la durée des soins, sanglotant dans son épaule. Il était assis fermement entre les jambes de son sauveur, ainsi la « situation » de Drago était cachée aux yeux de Mme Pomfresh, mais cela ne « l'aidait » pas non plus, au contraire.**

**« Très bien, Mr. Potter…je pense que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous » Dit Pomfresh. « Mr. Malfoy, laissez-moi voir vos blessures. »**

**« Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, juste quelques unes dans le dos et sur les bras. » l'informa-t-il.**

**Elle fit le tour du lit pour mieux atteindre les épaules de Drago et le soigner rapidement. « Bien, vous allez mieux maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'il restera des cicatrices. »**

**« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. »grogna le serpentard.**

**L'infirmière ignora son ton menaçant. « Mr. Potter, vous êtes dans un état plus préoccupant que Mr. Malfoy, donc vous devez rester sous ma surveillance quelques temps. Si tout va mieux, vous serez libérer pour le dîner. Mr. Malfoy, vous pouvez partir. »**

**Harry pleurnicha en s'agrippant avec plus de force à Drago en lui murmurant quelque chose comme « Drago reste avec moi ».**

**Mme Pomfresh le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré, il s'était fait avoir.**

**« Très bien, par Merlin, je vais rester »**

**L'infirmière lui lança un regard d'avertissement : « Je serais de retour dans une demie-heure pour voir son état. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous battre, sinon… »**

**Le blond la regarda de travers et hocha la tête. « Bien, nous ne nous battrons pas. »**

**Dès que les deux garçons furent seul dans le local, la bouche humide de Harry s'attaqua au lobe de Drago.**

**« Potter.. »**

**Il fut incapable de finir ce qu'il avait à dire, car Harry mit trois doigts dans sa bouche.**

**« Mmmmh » protesta le blond, mais il ne put s'empêcher de les sucer. Harry joua une fois de plus avec son pierçing et il gémit.**

**« Prends-moi, Drago. » Son souffle brûlait le cou de Malfoy. « Prends-moi maintenant, avant que Poppy ne revienne. »**

**Harry enleva ses doigts de la bouche de sa proie et les suça lui-même, goûtant la salive de Drago.**

**« Oh Merlin. » haleta-t-il, sa voix était rauque. Avec hâte, il commença à tripoter leurs vêtements mouillés. « Comment peux-tu me faire ça… ? »**

**Le griffondor soupira d'aise quand le dernier bout de tissus glissa sur ses hanches révélant son postérieur. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le caleçon de Drago et sortirent son membre en érection dans la lumière du jour.**

**« Oh, mon dieu… » ne put s'empêcher de gémir Drago, et ses doigts commencèrent à tracer un sillon le long de sa joue.**

**La bouche de Harry trouva les lèvres du blond et bientôt, ils s'emportèrent dans un baiser avide et passionné.**

**Drago s'allongea sur le lit, Harry courbé au dessus de lui.**

**« Hum…drago » murmura Harry se positionnant correctement à coté de la taille du serpentard. Il se pourlécha la main, attrapa le sexe tendu et commença un va et vient sur toute la longueur.**

**« Ar..arrêtes-ça » Haleta Drago. « On..on peut pas faire ça ! »**

**Harry eut juste un sourire affecté, et avant que Drago ait pu faire quelque chose, il sentit combien son érection était entourée par quelque chose de serré, de chaud et palpitant.**

**« Oh, Morgane » Il était pantelant, il attrapa Harry par les hanches et l'étreignit durement.**

**Harry se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il répondit de tout son cœur. Il gémit dans la bouche du griffondor comme celui-ci mouvait son bassin de haut en bas sur ses genoux.**

**« Je te veux depuis si longtemps » dit doucement Harry, se lovant contre lui.**

**Drago ne dit rien, mais sourit simplement, ses yeux luisant sans cohérence alors qu'il bougea résolument pour rencontrer les mouvements de Harry.**

**«Tu es si beau, Drago » Le taquina Harry, jouant avec le pierçing de son nombril avec son index.**

**Drago gémit bruyamment et accrocha ses deux mains aux épaules de Harry. « Je v..je vais bientôt venir, Harry ».**

**« Eh bien, je ferais en sorte que tu viennes une deuxième fois » Il eut un large sourire, et commença à mouvoir son postérieur de plus en plus vite sur l'érection de Drago ce qui fit sortir un cri presque sauvage au serpentard.**

**« Oh, _putain…_ » S'écria Drago alors que son corps tremblait par saccades sous le coup d'un violent orgasme. Il se lova contre Harry.**

**Il n'en fallu pas plus à celui-ci pour venir lui-même.**

**« Est-ce qu'il vont bien ? »**

**« Oui, Miss Granger » La consola Mme Pomfresh.**

**« Est-ce que Drago va bien ? »s'enquit Pansy. « Pourquoi doit-il rester avec Potter ? »**

**« Mr.Potter ne voulait pas rester seul, et Mr.Malfoy nous a fait une immense faveur en acceptant de rester avec lui. Je pense que Mr. Potter a souffert d'un grand choc, et ce pourrait qu'il ne sorte jamais complètement de son traumatisme, s'il n'est pas soigner méticuleusement et précautionneusement. » Expliqua l'infirmière. « Et depuis que Mr.Malfoy est son sauveur… »**

**« Pouvons-nous aller les voir maintenant ? » demanda Ron. « Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soient tous les deux dans la même pièce, seuls tous les deux, vous savez. Malfoy pourrait attaquer Harry. »**

**« Il ne le ferait pas ! » protesta Zabini. « Il ne s'est jamais battu contre un homme sans défence ! »**

**« Il le ferait quand même » s'exclama Ron en retour.**

**« Certainement pas ! Et de toute façon, nous sommes en train de parler de _Harry Potter_ là. Tu penses qu'il est assez fou pour attaquer le second plus puissant sorcier vivant ? » Résonna Pansy.**

**Mme Pomfresh soupira et pensa qu'il fallait mieux laisser les amis de Harry et de Drago entrer pour faire cesser leur débat. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et d'un mouvement de la main, indiqua aux élèves d'entrer. « Ils sont ici. »**

**A la surprise de tout le monde, ils virent les deux garçons dormirent paisiblement, lové l'un contre l'autre, dans l'un des lit de l'hôpital. Drago avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Harry, celui-ci avait enfoui sa tête sous le menton de Drago. La peau blanche et crémeuse de Malfoy contrastait divinement avec celle de Harry qui était plus bronzée. La couverture qui couvrait la partie inférieure de leur corps ne cachait pas le fait que leur jambes étaient entrelacées.**

**« Bon, ils ont l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. » déclara Seamus Finnigan, avec un sourire satisfait, en donnant un coup de coude à Blaise Zabini.**

**« Il semblerait bien » confirma Blaise, souriant largement, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Seamus.**

**Plus personne ne dit un mot.**

**Fin**

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser ?**


End file.
